Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awaking) episode 3
(Japanese) Rage of Liliensternus (English) Super Proportions!! Summary After the fight with the Dilophosaurus the D-Team rest for a couple of days Dr.Taylor has recovered slightly from his injury from the battle with Dilophosaurus. Rex has told his friends that they should go to the D-Lab to see if anything new has been adapted Max and Zoe agree bringing their little chibi dinos with them once they got their they saw Dr. Z surprised to see the doctor he told the kids that he's helping Dr.Taylor and Reese with a new invention the Dinoshot. The kids were thrilled and thanked the three for making them the mouth compartment were suppose to hold the dinoshots, but the kids decided to use them for the dinosaur cards. Max and his friends decide to test out their new dinoshots, but before they could test them out Liliensternus was activated and turned started changing color the D-team notice that dinosaur was from it regular skin color into the color of it's element it then turned into a Super Lilensternus the dinosaur ran past the d-team and ran into to town. Max, Rex and Zoe follow the dinosaur to turn back into a card as soon as the dinosaur heads downtown already caused havoc in the city the D-team ran downtown, but the dinosaur was gone, Rex's dinoshot wasn't beeping Max and Zoe notice this in their dinoshots, Max called his dad's cellphone and asked why the dinoshots weren't working. Dr.Taylor told the kids the dinoshots still had a couple of problem and they were furious, but all hope was not lost they Dr. Z said they can still summon their dinosaurs and they could still use the move cards. Meanwhile the Spectral Space Pirates had detected the dinosaur and saw it through right from their screen Goma identified it was a Lilensternus he could see it was a different color from an original Liliensternus with it having so power and destruction Goma demands Foolscap and Sheer to retrieve it. Later on Liliensternus was pursed by the police department, but Super Lilensternus swept the police away, meanwhile Sheer searches the area for the dinosaur, but has no trace of it until she gets a signal and heads for the location. Max and the others look for the dinosaur then the Max's Dinoshot starts beeping only to see Dr.Taylor, with no hesitation Dr.Taylor tells the kids to rush immediately downtown saying that he and others saw the dinosaur causing havoc. The kids rush downtown to stop the dinosaur only to see Sheer flying above them. Meanwhile downtown one of the injured policemen contacts the police department for more backup, but Lilensternus comes to him planning to have him as a snack, but Sheer comes in and summons Maximus to fight the dinosaur. As the battle was getting fierce Sheer gives Maximus the Spectral Armor to give her dinosaur an advantage, but Lilensternus defeats Maximus by using Mayfly and a new move called Air-Raid Storm to finish off the dinosaur. Later Max's Dad tracks the location where the dinosaur is and the D-Team race towards the train station, once the kids get there they see the dinosaur causing extreme terror. Max's Dad tells Rex to escort everyone out of the station while the others stay and fight. Rex agrees and Max and Zoe summon their dinosaurs and fight to the bitter end. As Rex escorts everyone out a man says his little daughter is still in the station, Rex and China go to aid the others and find the little girl. While Brachy, China, Colin fight the Liliensternus, Rex and the others search the little girl there was no search of the father's daughter they thought that she got out safely. But Zoe heard someone crying in the corner and found the little girl, Zoe told her that shes here to help her. As Zoe and leads the girl out the station the Liliensternus uses Tornado Toss and causes a cave in. Seeing what happended the girl's father races to into the station right before it caves in, with the little girl and her father reunited, everyone was still not out of the woods as the meat-eating dinosaur came towards the girl and her father. The girls father stands in the way of the dinosaur, but is shoved aside as he was attacked by the dinosaur. China saves the injured man by grabbing the dinosaur by the tail and swinging it around only to hit the crumbled entrance of station. Due to exhaustion Liliensternus turns back into a card and the kids won the battle. Battle ﻿Maximus vs. Liliensternus Liliensternus is activated and transforms into a Super Liliensternus, Sheer summons Maximus and fights the dinosaur. Sheer suits Maximus with Spectral Armor. Maximus is by the Mayfly move card. Liliensternus wins 'D-Team vs. Liliensternus' Gallery File:Maximus_card.jpg| File:Super_Liliensternus_card.gif| = Navigation =